sign of wish
by MangaAddict300
Summary: after the battle of BEGA, Tyson decided to do something to get rid of his boredom. So he formed a rock band with the blade breakers.


_Ma300: uh hi! Um I have this in my mind for months already and I' am about to snap if I don't write it down! So um its short but I hope you like it!_

Summary: after the battle of BEGA, Tyson decided to do something to get rid of his boredom. So he formed a rock band with the blade breakers.

* * *

**At the dojo.**

"wow! This is a cool song Tyson!" exclaimed Max who's reading a piece of paper. "I know, right?" said the proud Tyson who's tuning his electric guitar. Kai grunted. "but who's going to sing it kinomyia?" Tyson stopped his tuning and he sweat dropped. "well uh…….." the blade breakers sweat dropped. Then Tyson had an idea!

"Kai?"

"forget it! I cant sing and I'm playing the base!"

"Ray?"

"sorry dude. I stink at singing. Besides, I'm playing the keyboards."

"how about you Max?"

"sorry Tyson I cant sing either and I'm playing the drums"

Tyson started to panic "AHHHHH! I cant sing either! What am I going to do now!?!?"

"_Watashi no heya wa mori ni niteru no yo~"_

Tyson stopped his screaming and herd a lovely voice. "whoa"

"_Sonna uta ga kakaru RAJIO"_

Max dropped his drum sticks and herd it too "wow~"

"_Anata no kunchi ni ORENJI hitotsu"_

Ray blushed. "its like a voice of an angel"

"_Itsumo anata wa mizu iro no DOA kara"_

Kai's eyes widen. "no way…"

"_Mayoi konde kuru mitai"_

Tyson turned around to find the source of the voice. It was no other his twin sister Mai. Maya is her full name but everyone calls her Mai for short. Tyson and Mai are fraternal twins so they don't look exactly alike. Anyways Tyson suddenly had an idea

**Three minutes later**

"remind me again why do I have to sing?" asked Mai. "because your voice is perfect for this song!" Tyson gave his sister the lyrics. Mai is rather impressed after she read it. "who wrote this?"

"me of course!" answered Tyson very proudly. Mai burst into laughter. "no!...seriously!!"

then without warning Tyson headlock Mai "what the heck does that supposed to mean?! I CAN write songs you know!" Mai broke free and was ready to strike till Ray yelled. "enough you two! C'mon! lets try this song out!" everyone nodded and head to their position:

Max on the drums, Ray on the keyboards, Kai on the base, Tyson the electric guitar, and Mai on the microphone.

Tyson gave the count "ok! A one! A two! A one, two, three, four!"

(music starts)

_Mai:_

_Tsukamaeta yume wa itsumo katachi wo kaete shimau kara_

_Kidzukanai uchi ni subete nakushiteru koto mo aru desho_

_Dakedo kitto_

_Sugita kinou wo furikaeru tabi kokoro ga itamu kara_

_Wasurekaketeta omoi no kakera_

_Mienai asu ni sagasou yo_

_i believe in my dream_

_Hakanai kedo kono sekai no katasumi de_

_Samishisa o koraenagara kagayaku hi wo matte iru_

_Itsumademo kienai a sign of wish_

meanwhile

Grandpa and Hiro were having tea till they herd Mai's voice.

_Nemuranai yoru ni hitori ibasho wo sagashitsudzuketeru_

"whoa! That dudette knows how to sing!" exclaimed grandpa. Hiro nodded and continued to listen to his sister

_Mai:_

_Kiesou na hoshi ni hitotsu negai wo todokerareru made _

_Kimi wa motto_

_Tsuyoku naru koto kodoku datte koto mou wakatteru kara_

_Tooi maboroshi oikakeru yo ni_

_Mezameru sora ni tobidato_

"she has mom's voice. I remember when mom used to sing our lullaby when me and the twins were little." Hiro felt sad at first but then turned into a smile. Grandpa understood Hiro completely. "I know you missed Yoshie but somehow her spirit lives in Mai." Hiro chuckled "yeah but Mai doesn't have much of her attitude!"

_Mai:_

_Nanairo no niji ni tokeru jinia no saku ano oka de_

_Taiyou ga waraikakeru mabushii yume shinjiteru_

_Itsumademo mitsumete a sign of wish_

(music soon fades away)

Tyson shouted in success "WOOHOO!! We did it!"

"yeah! And thanks to Mai!" said max.

Mai blushed. "it was nothing" Tyson wrapped Mai's neck with his arm. "are you kidding?! You were perfect! Now lets try another song!"

"another song!?!?" yelled the whole group.

"yup!" nodded Tyson. We can become famous! Traveling and performing live and all the cash!! Now lets let it rip!"

"WAIT!" everyone turned to grandpa and Hiro. Grandpa was wearing some old rocker clothes and he's wearing sunglasses. Hiro covered his face with his hands of embarrassment "I want to be your band too little dudes! I can groove out and sing!" then grandpa grabbed the microphone. "ARE YOU LITTLE DUDES READY TO ROCK?!?"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

* * *

Um ok that's the end of this one-shot so I hope you like it and if there's any grammar/spelling correction then I'm so sorry and if I got any of the characters ooc then I'm sorry! And if my character is Mary sue then IM SO SORRY!!

So review!!


End file.
